¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti?
by Youjibell
Summary: Ni tú ni yo somos los mismos. Tú ya no estarás más a mi lado. Tú escogiste un camino diferente, y tal vez yo tenga la culpa.  HoroX ren


Bueno mañana es mi cumpleaños XD y que mejor que regalarme un fic! See este fic es para mí, hecho por mí con cariño para mí y con dedicación para mí Porque me amo. Si es todo. Lo saqué de un video tributo a Ren y Horo que encontré por mera casualidad así que es algo así como un fusil, pero con otra traducción la canción es de DBSK y… se llama como el titulo. En fin, el fic… Gracias Aless y Susy por la ayuda

¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti?

Aún cuando pasó por este lugar, el mismo al que llegué hace tiempo, todo se ve igual. El aire sigue soplando y todo sigue su curso. No es como si algo hubiera cambiado. Muy al contrario, parece que el tiempo se hubiera detenido, y yo solo me puedo quedar mirando. Pero solo es un efecto momentáneo, por que cuando te veo; me doy cuenta que ya nada es igual. Da igual cuánto tiempo haya pasado, sigo pensando que aún sigues junto a mí. Pero escogiste otro camino diferente.

Ni tú ni yo somos los mismos. Tú ya no estarás más a mi lado. Tú escogiste un camino diferente, y tal vez yo tenga la culpa. ¡Pero qué puedo decir! Si solo me corresponde, después de reunirnos de nuevo; caminar a tu lado como un viejo amigo. Mirarte de reojo, ver tu cara y mirar a tu hijo que traes en brazos. Sabes, es idéntico a ti. Solo me queda recordar y pensar, en lo nunca dije. En lo que siempre callé. En todo lo que guardé por dentro, solo por temor a un rechazo innecesario. ¿Por qué no te dije todo lo que sentía? Cada día y cada noche mis sentimientos se hacen más fuertes, No puedo describirlo con palabras. Pero ahora sé que ellos no te volverán a pertenecer.

Todo era simple… lo recuerdo muy bien. Los ratos juntos; las miradas y la complicidad. La amistad que ocultaba el amor. El recuerdo de ambos cuando jugábamos juntos en la bañera, y la seriedad de tus decisiones. Los momentos incómodos y los pocos que teníamos para reír bobamente. Los momentos de tensión y angustia, pero sobre todo; el tiempo que tuve para darme cuenta de lo mucho que me podía llegar a enamorar de ti. Desde que nos vimos por primera vez, sentí como si nos conociéramos. Era como si estuviéramos predestinados. Para mí, era natural que tú estuvieras allí. Los dos crecimos juntos, pero escogiste otro camino diferente.

Justo cuando yo más te quería; cuando yo estaba por decirte la verdad. Cuando al fin estaba listo para compartirte mi pasado, ella llegó. Ella tocó tu camino y sin que nadie se diera cuenta penetró tú corazón aun antes que yo, o ¿era solo tal vez qué siempre me esperaste y nunca tuve el valor? Que siempre estuviste ahí para mí, pero no supe en qué momento acercarme a ti. No lo sé… por que ya fue demasiado tarde. Ya no estás más para mí… ahora estas con ella. Hoy ha sido un día especial, hoy tienes una feliz expresión en tu rostro. A pesar de que no era yo el que iba a tu lado.  
>Dime, ¿cómo podría olvidar tu bella cara cuando recibiste las bendiciones?<p>

Yo estuve ahí, yo te miré a lo lejos mientras supe que entregarías tu vida a alguien más. Mientras tú le sonreías a alguien más y aquellas imágenes pasaban en mi cabeza. Mientras el corazón se me encogía y apretaba los puños para no llorar. Por eso, ¿por qué me enamoré de ti? Quiero que volvamos a estar como antes. Ser egoísta… solo pensar en mí y tenerte a mi lado. Es muy fácil para mí pensar que estarías más feliz a mi lado. Pero…no podremos volver a estar igual. Ya me he dado cuenta de que no puedo volver al pasado

Solo me queda resignarme y caminar a tu lado. Reír amargamente y luego fingir alegría mal disimulada. Mientras sonrió y me pregunto ¿Por qué solté tu mano?

Da igual cuánto tiempo haya pasado, tú deberías haber estado siempre a mi lado, igual que antes… caminado de la mano, sonriendo juntos, peleando estúpidamente, pretendiendo que nos odiábamos. Y finalmente sintiendo tu cabeza recargada en mi hombro. Sintiendo tu cuerpo sobre el mío… llevándote en mi espalda, como siempre lo hacía.

Pero aunque nunca más pueda volver a estar junto a ti, Rezaré para que seas feliz eternamente.  
>No importa lo solo o lo triste que me sienta.<p> 


End file.
